A Swampy Affair
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a trainer finds herself nearly dying in her pool, it fell to her Swampert to save her. However, from that experience she begins to change her outlook on life. This includes love for a certain water Pokemon, but does he feel the same? PokeXHuman 18


**A Swampy Affair**

**By: Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from Pokemon nor any other Nintendo Trademark. The Story and OC belong to me.<p>

Author's Notes: This is a personal request from one, Fiddler-on-Your-Roof-Gal for her birthday...which was a long time ago. I was feeling nice and decided to do this for her as a present, even though its late. Happy (late) birthday Fiddler! God dom muse dyin on me...

THIS STORY CONTAINS HUMAN X POKEMON ACTION! IF THIS TURNS YOU OFF OR YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 THEN GTFO!

"Speech" "_Thoughts_" "[Pokespeak]"

Summary: When a trainer finds herself nearly dying from a mishap in her pool, it fell to her Swampert to save her. However, from that experience she begins to change her outlook on life. This includes a certain fondness for a certain water Pokemon, but does he feel the same way?

* * *

><p>"I'm bored..." said a young teen by the name of Natalie who was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, legs hanging off the side, "Find me something to do Robbie."<p>

Robbie was her Swampert, who was sitting in a corner of the room just staring off into space. Boredom was obviously affecting him too, though he didn't know what to do really. He hated going anywhere that involved leaving the house. He didn't really have any friends to play with...not that she had any other Pokemon besides him anyways.

"[I dunno...there isn't anything to do...]" Robbie replied from the corner in a quiet voice.

Natalie immediately sat up and glared at the Pokemon. Robbie shrank away at this, not liking how she looked at him like that...ever.

"I said find something to do!" Natalie said sharply.

Robbie didn't know of anything, but he couldn't really refuse. He slowly got up and slunk out of the room in search of something for the two of them to possibly do. It was a pretty hot day so going out wasn't too appealing. Inside wasn't much better, even though there was AC, just because there was nothing of interest. They've pretty much played through all their video games and there usually wasn't anything on TV either. The computer was an option, but the Internet had been spotty lately so it wasn't too reliable. He sighed and returned to the room to see her by the window. She turned to look at him.

"Hey I know..." Natalie said, "How about we swim a bit?"

Robbie perked up at this. Swimming was one of his favorite things to do. Well...anything with water was his favorite thing to do really. He nodded quickly and dashed out of the room, though the house, and outside. The heat outside being the only real obstacle here, however, and it did take him a bit to get used to it before he trudged over to the pool. As soon as he jumped in, the relief was almost immediate. The water was tons cooler and it felt amazing...

He waited for a little while, content with swimming under the surface, before surfacing. Strange...he thought she'd be out here by now. However, he wasn't waiting too much longer before she came out in her bathing suit. He had to do a double take at what he saw. Her clothes didn't do her justice...however that bathing suit did. It was a simple two-piece, but she had apparently...grown since the last time she wore it. Her body was rather curvy and her breasts were much larger too. In fact, they almost threatened to fall out of the top...

"Nngh, this thing is tight..." Natalie said as she walked out, "Hey Robbie...do I look fat to you."

He was somewhat mesmerized by her figure, but he managed to hear her. He shook his head vigorously, making sure to get the point across. She rolled her eyes and gave a huff...

"The way you look me makes me thing you're interested in humans..." Natalie said, "Cut it out, its creepy."

Robbie turned a bit purple with a blush and quickly turned away. Sure he'd always seen Natalie as a friend, despite how mean she was sometimes, but seeing her there like that...he had to fight himself not to try and court her. Course, she was right about one thing at least...he was interested in humans. Just something about how they curved and always seemed big, especially around the chest and waist.

Anyways, he swam away to give her some space as she stepped in the pool. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she did. The water seemed to cool her off as she swam around. In fact, her mood seemed to improve as she did too, seeming almost happy as the two of them played around. They did all sorts of games in the pool, such as Marco Polo and the like. With the way the heat kept beating down, with the water to cool them, they weren't in any particular hurry to get out. However, all things must eventually come to an end at some point...and so after several hours Natalie finally decided that enough was enough.

"Alright Robbie, I think I'm gonna go inside now. I'm starting to get water logged," Natalie said as she faced the Swampert, "You want to go in too or are you gonna stay out here?"

Robbie merely responded with a nod, that he was gonna stay out. Natalie shrugged, merely responding with a curt "suit yourself" and went to climb out of the pool. She had managed to get up the ladder most of the way...when the unthinkable happened. Her foot slipped at the top rung, causing her to loose her balance. With a sort of squeal she fell backwards into the water. He had thought it was funny, since she didn't appear to be in any danger...at first. However, in her panic he had neglected to notice that she had taken in a mouthful of water into her lungs.

He had gotten suspicious when she flailed around in the water, then became straight up worried when she stopped moving...merely floating there. He swam over and inspected her, and found that she wasn't breathing! He almost panicked, fearing that he had lost her. However, he remembered something he had seen on TV. He swam her over to the side of the pool and pushed her up with all his might, managing to push her out of the pool and onto the cement around it. He then followed her up and turned her over. He hesitated for a second, remembering what she said, but shook it out of his mind. This was more important.

Robbie took a deep breath and pushed his mouth against Natalie's, expelling the inhaled contents of his large lungs into hers. Once he had gotten as much into her as he could, he removed himself from her mouth and began pushing down on her ribs at the sternum. He did this around fifteen times before breathing into her again. He was afraid that this technique, CPR as he heard it called, wasn't working until around the third or fourth time where she coughed and sputtered. She turned and coughed out the liquid from her lungs.

When she recovered from her fit, getting it all out, she saw him standing off to the side of her smiling. He was overjoyed that he was able to save her, and she immediately grabbed him and hugged him sobbing into his shoulder, too stunned and shaken to speak. He returned the hug, just softly cradling her and comforting her. It was the only thing he could really do, other than guide her back into the house.

(Break – Two years later...)

The rain fell steadily against the roof and window, making a soothing sound as the shower went on. However, not all souls were put at ease by it. Natalie sat by the window, staring out into the backyard, and sighed. Once her parents found out that she had nearly drowned in the pool, they immediately had it drained and covered so they could prevent anything like that close call from happening again. Not that it mattered, ever since that day she had been afraid of water. Even taking a simple shower was a bit frightening to her...unless Robbie was there with her. Even though he was a water type Pokemon, she trusted him. He had to be there whenever she interacted with water...

Speaking of Robbie, he was in his usual corner, watching her from a distance. He sighed...he hated to see her in this state. She hadn't been doing well since that day, almost paranoid of things. She was definitely attractive, growing curvier and bustier with the two years, so it was no surprise when people would try and be friendly with her. Except...whenever even the slight hint of water showed up, which it usually did, she turned tail and fled. Most people were turned off by this and even the more stubborn ones eventually gave up. This resulted in...her being less than friendly towards others and people quickly becoming accustomed to not trying with her.

Robbie wandered over to Natalie, putting a hand on hers. He hoped he could cheer her up, which he usually had to. She turned away from the rainy window and looked down at him, petting his head with her other hand. She did cheer up a little bit, seeing his concern for her, and smiled...even it was a slight one.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Robbie..." Natalie said.

He immediately shook his head. She wasn't troubling him at all, but she didn't seem to believe that...

"I mean it...while I've been moping around, you always try and cheer me up," Natalie said, "Thank you, and sorry that I've been trouble for you since...that day."

She then got up and walked over to her bed, flopping down on top of it. He followed her over, just waiting and looking at her from the side of the bed. She sighed and brought her arms up to her head, pausing there for a moment as she stared up at the roof and thought. There was only what could be described as an awkward silence for a while, until she finally decided to break it...

"Robbie?" Natalie said.

He answered with a yes in his pokespeak, leaning on the bed to hear her better.

"Do you find me attractive?" Natalie asked.

Robbie was taken aback by this question, not expecting such a thing. Of course he found Natalie attractive, but he wasn't sure just how to go about answering the question. There was a long bout of silence in the room as he thought about how to answer it. Eventually, he decided to go with what he thought was best...the truth. He reached up and gripped her hand in his, answering yes in pokespeak. She gripped back, smiling.

"At least one someone does..." Natalie said, with a bit of a sigh.

He shook his head and urged her that he wasn't the _only_ one that found her attractive, climbing onto the bed and nudging her. Sure, he might have been a pokemon, but if _he_ found her attractive, then he was sure that there were other humans out there that felt the same. She reached out with a hand and gave him a few pets on the head, gently but her hand was shivering as it ran across his smooth, blue skin. He had felt the hand on him and relaxed, but didn't like how it was shivering like that. He could see that she was on the verge of tears...

Robbie did what any good natured person would do at that moment. Instead of just leaving Natalie to pet him, he reached up and gently grabbed her hand, steadying it and gently pressing it into the skin of his face. She was confused at first, but it seemed to have some comforting effect. Yes, his skin was cool to the touch, since he's a water type, but at the same time it had warmth as she felt his blood flowing under the aqua colored skin. She smiled and reached out to him, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

He hugged back and snuggled into her chest. Granted, this wasn't the first time he was this close to her but he enjoyed it every time he was. Of course, he had to watch himself, since sometimes he had the habit of getting _too_ carried away with it...especially considering where he was. However, it was pretty hard to resist, even someone with a greater will would have trouble resisting with how he practically had his face buried in her cleavage. Soon, despite all his efforts to keep thoughts like that at bay his mind drifted. Eventually, his little guy emerged from its hidden place, slightly, to poke lightly into her belly. He hoped she wouldn't notice...

She seemed rather content in snuggling him into her, though, and didn't appear to notice what was currently poking out...until she shifted and felt it. She cocked an eyebrow and looked down, seeing the red tip poking out against her. She looked between him and it a few times, just glancing back and forth while he was otherwise preoccupied, before it connected. Gently she pushed him off her, keeping a straight face. He looked up at her confused...

"Uh...you have a little...er..." Natalie said, pointing down to his crotch while blushing and avoiding looking at it.

Robbie looked down still confused when he saw it. Immediately a purple blush grew on his otherwise blue face and he turned away from her, his hands over his crotch. How embarrassing...he'd ruined the moment they were having together and didn't even realize it. Mentally he cursed himself over and over. Good going Robbie. However, she on the other hand was simply laying there, making no effort to shoo him away like the other times. Gears were turning in her head. She thought about how often he'd been there for her, how many times he's cared for her, how many times he'd defended her, comforted her, and cheered her up when she was down. He'd even saved her life. In the time they've known each other, he'd done more for her than anyone...

Her heart began to race the more she thought about it, and the blush she had before never left her face. She never connected the dots before now...did she love him? That way? She knew that he held feelings for her, yes, but she never thought she could return them. Then again, the more the thought, the more sense it made. Not to mention the dirty things she thought about him before, usually after sneaking onto the computer late at night, course she thought that was more lust than love...but now...could it be? It was definitely something...and she was curious as to what it meant.

She glanced to him, hunched over and down from what happened, and sighed. She hated to seem him sad, petting him on the head. He stiffened up and looked over his shoulder at her, a bit of sadness in his eyes. Now it was her turn to cheer him up. She pulled him back into a cuddle, with his back turned to her, and rested her head on his. He was definitely surprised, but he let it happen thought never once removed his hands from his crotch. For a little while they sat, just enjoying each other's company, though one was a little nervous, until she decided to do something...

Slowly, she reached around and put a hand over his, right over his crotch. He jolted in confusion, looking up at her. She just had a gentle smile on her face and pushed his hands out of the way. It hadn't went down from before, still slightly poking out. He definitely thought this was unlike her, but trusted her enough to let her do what she wished. She placed her hand on it, not moving it at all. She sighed and steeled herself. If she was gonna do this, it was now or never.

"I've thought about this for a while now...and finally made a decision. I'm gonna do this for you, but don't expect this every day..." Natalie said as she began to move her hand.

Robbie shuddered as the palm brushed over the tip sticking out, leaning into her as it grew in her hand. Eventually after a few rubs it reached its max length, around four or five inches, and she held it in her hand. It was odd, she felt nothing but warmth radiating from it and could feel his heartbeat through it as it throbbed. It even looked kind of odd, the tip was sort of flared but not too noticeable as it came to a point. The rest of it was rather slender though got somewhat fatter the further down she went on it, though not overly so. Anyways, she started bringing her hand back and forth on it, feeling its length in her hand from the very tip to the base.

He grunted slightly as she did this, taking deep breaths as her hand glided up and down it. He never thought she'd do something like this, and his mind couldn't help but wander to other possibilities. Soon his member let loose some precum to drip down the underside of his cock onto her hand. She shuddered at this, the wet feeling somewhat making her seize up but she was not to be deterred. On the contrary, it helped aid in her efforts as she noted how slick it was. He gave a buck or two, eyes closed, just melting into her grip as she did this. Oh how his mind wandered...he let loose some more precum and silently moaned as he leaned back.

She grinned as she did this, her blush getting brighter and hotter the more she got into it. She stroked him faster and faster, aided by his watery pre. She felt her body get hotter, the clothes getting a little uncomfortable as time went on. She didn't take them off just yet though, even though she was starting to get wet from this. He groaned softly as she went even faster now, it twitching and throbbing in her hand. He wouldn't last too much longer. It was at that moment she realized something...she had heard from others, eavesdropping at school and on the Internet, about how hard it was to clean this stuff out of the sheets. She looked around for a solution, anything that might keep it from staining her bed and raising questions. She didn't find anything and he was about to blow, from how tense he got and how he throbbed.

It was then she decided to do the only thing she could do. In a swift motion she turned him slightly and bent forwards, taking it into her mouth. Not a moment too soon too. This surprised him but he couldn't focus on it for too long, the new sensation pushing him over the edge. With a low groan his cock began spurting its watery semen into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide and she gagged a little at how much there was, but she wouldn't relent as she swallowed it. It was an interesting taste, very very light and watery but there was definitely something about it she couldn't put her finger on. Whatever it was, it wasn't too bad as she finished up and detached from him, giving a sigh.

Robbie panted as he laid back against her, eventually looking up at her. Natalie looked down at him, giving him a quick kiss on the head. He couldn't see it, but he could smell it. She was rather hot and bothered by what just happened to but would she go further? She gave him a pat on the head.

"There you go...that should take care of tha-" Natalie was about to say when she looked down. He wasn't done yet...no, he was actually still hard.

She cocked an eyebrow, just how much did he have in him she wondered? Course, thinking about that didn't exactly do anything for her current status. She then thought of something. Could she? Hmm...maybe she could. It all depended on one thing...she moved herself out from behind him, leaving him scratching his head on the bed, and left her room. She poked around the house...it was as she thought. Her parents were out of the house for the time being. Perfect...she then returned to her room, looking in.

"Hey Robbie?" Natalie asked poking her head in, "Could you grab me a clean pair of underwear and come into the restroom? I'm gonna take a bath..."

She immediately ducked her head back out and went on her way to the restroom. He kinda knew to do this, since he'd have to do this every time if she wanted to bathe. It was a little easier to walk now, since it went down in the time she left, and he obeyed and got the needed clothing, walking to the restroom. As soon as he entered he froze. There she was, naked, sitting on the edge of the tub and playing with herself. What's more, she was looking straight at him. He didn't know how to react, panties in one hand and a bra in the other with his pole in the middle twitching at the sight.

Slowly she slipped backwards and into the large tub, easily able to fit at least two people and motioned him to come. He stood there gawking for a few more seconds before his mind worked again, laying the clean garments on the counter and climbed in with her. There wasn't much water in the tub, about a foot or so, but that would be enough for what she had in mind. She pat him on the head as she lay against her again, back to her. He looked up at her, though she appeared upside down with how he did this.

"Hey...I've been thinking..." Natalie said, still patting him, "...do you love me? I mean, love me love me?"

He was taken aback by this unexpected question. He actually didn't know how to respond right then, though the answer came in a few unsettling seconds. The only problem was how to tell her. He could go for pokespeak but that was no guarantee there. Instead he strained himself to try and speak her language so there would be no confusion. Eventually, he managed to sound it out. "Y...e...s..."

This made her smile widely, almost tearing up and she closed her eyes and hugged him. She kinda made the connection after the rush of happiness she got from that question, even if it was a little bit of a strain to answer. She did love him, and it dispelled whatever doubts she might have had about doing this. She gently lifted him and turned him around, the warm water doing nothing to soften his twitching member. There she was, once again completely exposed to him. She took and rubbed between her legs, giving a soft moan as she parted the lips to him which he had no trouble seeing under the shallow water.

"I love you too Robbie, and I want you so badly..." Natalie sighed out, "I know it might be sudden but...take me! Please...?"

He just stat there dumbfounded, glancing between her and her crotch. He couldn't believe his ears at that. It took a little bit to register...she loved him back? Like that...and she wanted him to...? He blinked a few times, pole still twitching, and decided that he would do this. If not for himself, but for her. He stood and stepped up to her, getting down on his knees in front of her. Slowly he ground the underside of his shaft against those lower lips of hers. They both gave a sigh at the same time, and kinda laughed at that. This was sure turning out to be a grand first time...

He decided to take the lead again, grinding a bit faster before pulling back and lining the tip up with her slit. He gave her another look in the eyes and she gave him the go ahead with a nod and smile. He then nodded and started pushing in, slowly of course since he didn't want to hurt her. He got a little ways in before hitting something and he pushed more, through it. He felt a small "pop" as he broke through her hymen, and she yelped out and hugged him. He panicked, thinking he'd hurt her. She didn't let him go though, keeping him in her until the pain started to pass and she could bear it.

"No...don't worry Robbie...I'm fine," Natalie said in order to comfort him, rubbing his head and back, "Keep going..."

He eventually calmed down again, thanks to her assurance anyways, and began once more. He pushed as far as he could, nearly hilting in her, and remained there for a few seconds before pulling out and pushing in again. He gave a grunt and she moaned some from this, the pain in her still present but fading and giving way to pleasure. The going was slow but he eventually got into it, building a steady pace of thrusts causing small splashes in the water they were in. He moaned into her breasts, which were wrapped around his face, as her tunnel gripped him. This was definitely much better than that hand-job she just gave him, her wet walls massaging all around his shaft and head whenever he thrust.

He groaned as he sped up a little as time went on, going from from his slow, steady pace to something harder and faster, the longer he went the more into it he got. Soon he had all but gave in to his instincts, the pleasure of this just too good not to. The water around them rippled and splashed at his motions, her body rocking at each pound thanks to how buoyant the water was making her. She gripped him lightly as he did her, nearly lost in bliss as her wet walls gripped an massaged his shaft. He pulled back with his head a little, his mouth nipping softly at one of her plump breasts as he muffled moans into it.

She had no such luxury though as her own moans echoed through the room. This is why she was thankful that her parents were away, as they'd likely grow concerned at this and barge in on them mid-coitus. Then who knew what they'd do...but that was the last thought on her mind as he plowed her. His mind as well as he sped up again, making the splashing louder. He got so into it that he growled a little as he managed to lift her up some with the grip on her rump, likely fueled by the adrenaline of their act coursing through his veins as well as how buoyant she was. This let him slam all the way into her, their crotches meeting for the first time since this started, though not the last as he bounced her up and down on him.

Natalie threw her head back and groaned out loudly at this, her already feeble grip on reality broken by the feeling of having Robbie completely in her, pleasure flooding her mind. It was as if everything else faded from existence, with just the two of them there entwined in their dance of love. He wasn't too far from that either as he sucked at one of her nipples, eyes closed in happiness as jolt after jolt from how her tunnel felt on him surged through him. It was just the two of them, nothing else mattered except the rise and fall of the waves on the side of the tub caused by their dance.

Of course, they had to come down from their high eventually. Just as the waves crashed against the tub, they crashed into their orgasms. She almost screamed as her tunnel convulsed around his member, trying to coax his seed into her. He could only hold back just a little bit longer after that, and soon after he growled into her chest as his cock twitched and shot its watery spunk out to cover every inch of her birth canal. There was so much that she couldn't contain it all, wisps of white rising and floating around in the otherwise clear water as they panted, him letting her back down and resting against and inside her as his rod softened and withdrew.

"Hehe, looks like we were so busy getting dirty that we forgot to get clean huh?" Natalie said with a giggle.

Robbie couldn't hold back a laugh at this as she was completely right. The original purpose of the bath was lost in their act, though one could say that perhaps that _was_ this bath's purpose. Once they finally rested, she smiled down at him and pulled the plug on the bath, all the evidence of their lovemaking washing down the drain. After a quick rinse on both of them, no one would be the wiser as they dried off and exited the restroom, her dressed of course...and none too soon as her parents had pulled into the driveway...

(Break – One week later)

"Are you sure about this honey?" Natalie's mother asked her while the girl in question packed a few things into a backpack, Robbie standing off to the side watching.

"Yes mom I'm sure," Natalie responded, just finishing stuffing her backpack, "I need this."

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" Natalie's mom said, staring at the girl's father.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm supporting her a hundred percent. I was only twelve when I did this..." Natalie's father said, shrugging.

Natalie's mother sighed as she looked at her, all dressed up for travel. Recently, Natalie had decided to start on a journey to become a trainer. What brought this on they didn't know, however Natalie had decided this with Robbie a day or two ago. It seems their bond had become strong enough to give her to courage to do this, to try to become one of the stars she'd wanted to become on the TV.

"Well...I guess...all we can say is good luck." Natalie's mother said finally.

"Thanks mom, I'll call and stuff often," Natalie said, heaving the pack over her back as went to exit the house.

"Wait! Hold on a second, I have something here for you..." Natalie's father said suddenly.

Natalie stopped and looked as he dashed upstairs, coming down after rummaging around and returning with a necklace. He quickly handed it to her, the girl looking it over. It seemed to be a charm of sorts, hanging from a durable leather string. She looked at it and then back to him.

"It was a good luck charm of mine when I was a trainer. I want you to have it," The man said, smiling.

Natalie put it on around her neck, smiling too. Finally she was ready to depart. Of course, just as that happened a light rain started to fall. She looked at it falling from the open door and looked down at Robbie. He was right there with her, looking up at her and nodding. With a deep breath, they both dashed out of the house and into the falling water to start their journey, her fears not effecting her as long as he was with her...

The end...

* * *

><p>Talon: WHEW! Damn that sure took a long time!<p>

Bamet: I know. I thought the world would end before you completed this.

Talon: You seriously can't believe it will...

Bamet: Not on your life. I just thought it would take _that_ long...

Talon: Pfft, as if. I'd crank out a hundred more before tha- (is suddenly tackled out of nowhere by his Meinshao) Ack! Not right now!

Bamet: Hehehe, whatever you say...

A/N: Silliness aside, I didn't think I'd ever get this finished. Sorry it took so long guys. Also, with how long its been, this might not exactly be as good a quality as my others. You know, since I haven't written something in months. Anyways, read, clean, THEN review guys. Seriously, keyboards are ruined every day because of carelessness. Don't let yours be one of them!


End file.
